My Wonderful: A Kim Possible Movie
by Moonchild10
Summary: As Valentines Day rolls around, Kim is suddenly bombarded with secret admirer notes! Both intrigued and skeptical, she is thrown into a new storyline where it's never sure what will happen next.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing! This is not my usual type of KP fanfic, because it's a lot different from the rest of my others. In a lot of ways. You'll see.  
  
*/*/*/ Red haired Middleton High cheerleader, Kimberly Ann Possible, better known as Kim, sat down at her desk in History class a full 20 minutes late.  
  
"Possible! Why are you tardy!?" Barkin barked, very appropriately for his name.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Barkin, I had before school cheerleading practice and-" Kim began.  
  
"Um, excuse me Mr. Barkin, but I had it too, and I was perfectly on time, as always," Bonnie Rockwaller, Kim's arch nemesis (other than the mad scientists and various villains) said.  
  
"True, Rockwaller. Possible, you get detention! " Barkin said.  
  
"Ooh, cheerleader's back in detention!" Vinnie, one of the guys who was frequently in detention, said loudly.  
  
"Shut up Vinnie!" Barkin growled.  
  
"Detention? Not again!" Kim moaned, slapping her head down on the desk. Her eyes flipped to her best friend, Ron Stoppable, for support. But, as usual, he wasn't focusing on what he should be. His gaze was fixed on her fellow cheerleader, Tara. Kim shook her head. His fixation with that girl was almost sickening. Ron had had a huge crush on Tara since seventh grade. It was rather annoying at times. But Kim had other things on her mind. Besides Ron, besides Tara, besides detention.  
  
Valentines Day. Josh Mankey was the only guy she had ever had her mind set on, and this Valentines Day, she was going to finally let him know. But first, she had to know how he felt. And she was never going to know unless she asked.  
  
But she wasn't going to ask. She was going to just wing it.  
  
Kim was having a bad day. It was boring, she had detention, and not even her friends were paying much attention to her.  
  
After class, Kim (also referred to as KP, reference Ron) opened her locker. She was not at all expecting what happened next. She was grabbing her books for her next few classes, when she spotted something taped to the inside of her locker door. Charily, she removed it. It was a piece of pale, smooth lavender paper, folded in half. She opened it up. Inside, in curving silver letters, it read:  
  
Kim,  
  
You rock.  
  
~???  
  
Kim was puzzled. Who was this mysterious note from? She had a budding need to know as she headed for her next class.  
  
*Later that day at lunch, Kim sat down. She had it all worked out. The note was from Ron, to make her feel better. Ron and Monique. They had put the whole thing together to make her forget the pain of detention. That was great of them. "Thanks guys!" she said cheerfully as she looked at them.  
  
Their faces changed into puzzled expressions.  
  
"For...?" Ron said, looking at her searchingly.  
  
"The note..." Kim said.  
  
"Note?" Monique asked.  
  
"You didn't....put a note in my locker?" Kim asked.  
  
"No," Ron said.  
  
"Nope," Monique said.  
  
"Really?" Kim asked.  
  
"I swear on God's name," Ron said, holding up his hands.  
  
"Same here," Monique said. She held her hands up too. "See, no crossies," she said.  
  
"Then......who's this from?" Kim asked, holding up the note.  
  
"Ooh, lemme see!" Ron said. He grabbed the note, and Monique and he read it.  
  
"OOh, somebody likes Kim!" Monique screeched.  
  
"Kim and no-name sitting in a tree...." Ron said gleefully.  
  
"You guys! It doesn't say-" Kim began.  
  
"Sure it doesn't!" Monique squealed.  
  
Her and Ron started chanting the rhyme Ron had mentioned before. Kim shook her head gruffly and stalked off.  
  
That evening at home, Kim was sitting crossly at her computer, typing up a History report. Suddenly a small box came up on her screen.  
  
"New e-mail message waiting."  
  
Kim clicked on it. (she was on the internet as well as a typing program) It opened up an e-mail message. It read:  
  
From: FluffyGoodness@hotmail.com  
  
Kim,  
  
Don't ask how I got your e-mail address. I sort of mooched it off your computer friend who runs your website (which I visit a lot), I think his name's Wade. Did you get my note in your locker? It's true, you know. You rock, even though you don't really know me. I think you're the greatest!  
  
Love, ???  
  
Kim stared at the message for a while.  
  
"Who are you, ??? ?" Kim asked. This anonymous writer was making her furious. And yet intriguing her. She needed to know who it was. But she had no idea who it was, and she didn't even know anyone with a Hotmail service. Then she thought of something else furiously, and a message.  
  
To: Webmaster@earthlink.net  
  
From: KP626@msn.com  
  
WADE! Why did you give some kid my e-mail? I'm mad! You'd better do something!  
  
~Kim  
  
A few minutes later, she received an instant message:  
  
Webmaster: Sorry Kim. He wanted it. He said he was a fan.  
  
Kim wrote back:  
  
KP626: Well, don't just go around giving people my e-mail!  
  
Reply:  
  
Webmaster: Well sorree! I'll not give it to some desperate fan next time!  
  
She wrote:  
  
KP626: Good!  
  
And then another instant message popped up.  
  
FluffyGoodness: Hey Kim. It's me, ???. I left a message on your website.  
  
Kim quickly typed in 'Kim Possible.com' (which by the way does exist) and went to the inbox. There was one there from someone named ??? !  
  
'Hi Kim! It's me, ???. I think you're the most awesome girl ever, and not because you save the world. Because you are the greatest person I know.'  
  
Kim smiled. She went back to her e-mail. She wrote a message.  
  
To: FluffyGoodness@hotmail.com  
  
From: KP626@msn.com  
  
Hello ???. Who are you? I really need to know! Yes I got your note, and the other means of contacting me that you used. Thanks a lot. You made my day a little brighter. My friends were being mean. Do your friends ever do that?  
  
~Kim  
  
Kim waited a long while for a response. Then she finally got one.  
  
From: FluffyGoodness@hotmail.com  
  
To: KP626@msn.com  
  
Hello Kim. You are very welcome. My friends never pick on me, as I have none. I am a loner. Mostly. I have acquaintances, but none that qualify as friends with the exception of one or two. These two boys I am actually friends with share my feelings on life, and therefore have no need to be rude to me. As to who I am, I cannot reveal that to you just yet. I can only tell you that I am a resident of your school. A male resident. But you shall find me out someday, as people I have spoken to you who know you personally have told me you are quite brilliant.  
  
Love, ???  
  
Kim was very displeased by this, but she forgot it and sent an e-mail out.  
  
To: NacoMan@hellorb.com ; FashionDiva64@death-o-lore.com  
  
From: KP626@msn.com  
  
Hi guys. Why the heck were you so jerky today? When you get this, please please PLEASE IM me!  
  
~KP  
  
Moments later, she received an IM  
  
NacoMan: Sorry KP. It was just funny, that's all. We didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything.  
  
And then:  
  
FashionDiva64: Sorry Kim. Nothing personal. Hey, did you get the history assignment for today? Oh, and more importantly, did you find out about your mystery man yet?  
  
Kim smiled and leaned back to IM with Ron & Monique.  
  
More soon, the plot begins to unfold if it hasn't already. I can't tell.  
  
~Moonchild 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclamey-type-thing: I own absolutely nothing except for my own fan fiction ideas. Kim Possible and all characters and related logos belong to the Disney channel.  
  
*/*/* The next morning, Kim got dressed and left for school. She was going to put together a list of all possible secret admirer suspects today, with help from Ron & Monique. She got to school very quickly, and stopped by Monique's locker. Ron was there, and he was all nervous.  
  
"What's your prob, Ron?" Kim asked, seeing how pale and shaky her friend was.  
  
"He's going to ask Tara out," Monique said. Ron grinned sheepishly.  
  
"I'm sick of hiding the truth from her. I'm going to tell her how I feel. She has a right to know I like her," Ron said, holding his head high and marching off toward Tara's locker.  
  
'If only my secret admirer felt I had a right to know,' Kim thought.  
  
"Hey, Kim, I'm going to ask Junior out!" Monique said.  
  
"Senor Senior Junior?" Kim asked.  
  
"Who's that? I'm talking Junior, from detention? You know him," Monique said giddily.  
  
"Cool. But, aren't you supposed to wait 'til the guy asks you out?" Kim asked, hands on her hips.  
  
"Oh c'mon Kim, don't be so old fashioned," Monique said.  
  
"So, what's this sudden fascination with everybody confessing feelings, and asking their crushes out?" Kim asked.  
  
"Haven't you heard the tradition? All the sophomores who haven't been kissed already try to get their first kiss at the Valentines Day dance by their secret crush! And not just a kiss on the cheek either, we're talking PG-13 movie kiss here Kim! It's all people are talking about!" Monique said.  
  
"I hadn't heard. Old Middleton High tradition?" Kim asked.  
  
"Totally. Girl, it is gonna be the biggest event of some of our lives. At least us who haven't been kissed yet. So, have you?" Monique asked.  
  
"Heck no. You?" Kim said.  
  
"I wish," Monique said.  
  
"yeah. So, think you'll get a kiss from Junior?" Kim asked.  
  
"Maybe. Ron will be lucky if he even gets a slap from Tara," Monique said.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. She did sort of connect with him in that whole Camp Wannaweep experience. And she kissed his cheek," Kim said.  
  
"Guess so. So, think you've got a chance with Josh?" Monique asked.  
  
"I don't know. But if not, there's always my secret admirer," Kim joked.  
  
But Monique wasn't laughing. A look of intense thought came over her face. "Hey, what if Josh is your secret admirer!" she suddenly said in excitement.  
  
"Yeah, he could be! So, think he is?" Kim asked. She hadn't thought of that before.  
  
"Oh, I have suspicions. He totally likes you, you know it!" Monique said.  
  
"Hmm. Ya really think so?" Kim asked.  
  
"Definitely. Put him on your list. C'mon!" Monique said.  
  
"Kay," Kim said. She jotted Josh down in her notebook.  
  
Then, the ten minute bell rang.  
  
"Gotta go to my locker. Only ten minutes left!" Kim said, sprinting off.  
  
She reached her locker, and her heart leaped when she saw another piece of lavender paper taped to the inside. She grabbed it, her heart thumping. She unfolded it. Inside, in the same elegant silver writing, she saw the following intriguing message:  
  
Kim,  
  
I'm just leaving this note in your locker again, because I wanted to tell you one thing. Kim Possible, I have developed a crush on you in the few years I've known you (though you really haven't known me, but you may have seen me occasionally) , a crush that I doubt will ever go away like most do. I won't put much more in case someone reads this. I will tell you more in an e-mail message tonight.  
  
Love forever, Your secret admirer, ???  
  
~PS from now on, you may refer to me as X.  
  
Kim folded it, heart still pounding. She was going to find out more about her secret admirer tonight! She couldn't wait. She rushed frantically to her class, note still clutched in hand.  
  
***That night, Kim sat near her computer, waiting for a message. So far on her list, she had only Josh and Brick. She needed more people it could possibly be. Suddenly she heard the little chime that meant she had received a new e-mail! (by the way, I will no longer put the 'to' and 'from' on the e-mails, kay?)  
  
She opened the message frantically. Her heart was pounding again. For some reason, it did whenever she knew that her secret admirer was contacting her. And it was from him. X. It read,  
  
Kim-  
  
Hello. It is I, X. As you may know from a note I placed in your locker today, I have a crush on you, a strong one. But It may be more than that. It may be love. I may be falling in love with you. I've seen you in school, and you always seemed so beautiful to me, though I was ashamed to admit it to anyone. But then, when I saw you on the news and realized that you loved to help people, that you were kind and courageous and selfless, I began to like you as more than you know. And you've never even seen my face. Or maybe you have. Maybe I have not succeeded in hiding myself from you. Maybe you've seen me in class. Most undoubtedly you have actually. I have tried to just be a stranger in the background, but I wanted to talk to you. But I could not allow myself to, because I would most certainly slip and tell you what I feel. So for this reason, I have never said so much as a word to you. Maybe I have. But I am not sure. I just hope that you will find it in your heart to write to me, though I torture you with my words.  
  
Love, X  
  
Kim smiled at the e-mail. She wrote one to him.  
  
********Hunched over a computer in his room, somewhere in Middleton, a male suddenly was aware of a new e-mail message waiting for him. He opened it, and was overjoyed to see that it was from her.  
  
It read:  
  
Dear X,  
  
Hi. It's Kim. You probably knew, though. I thank you again for the notes. Your words don't torture me. They intrigue me, they make me smile. You are so mysterious, sometimes making my heart pound with excitement, and sometimes making me want to tear my hair out in frustration, because I have no clue who you are. Your feelings for me are really flattering. But why, why can't you tell me who you are?  
  
~Kim  
  
X smiled, and then curled his fingers over the keys, preparing a new e-mail to the object of his affections.  
  
Kim,  
  
You are again quite welcome. I wish more than anything that I could speak to you face to face, hear your sweet voice, let you know all the things I have wanted to tell you, all the feelings I've felt when I see you. Honestly, think me not fresh, but the thing I want more than the heavens is to kiss your lips just one time, put my arms around you, hold you gently. Hear your sacred heartbeat. Let you know me. Let you know that you are the one I've been waiting for, for so long. You are all I want. But I can't tell you. I am too afraid at this point, and I see it not fit to let you know that it is I who wants you like the bird wants the dawn, like a fish wants the wild, open sea, like humans need air. Like I need to breathe to stay alive, I also need you. More than anything. But I cannot have you, for I am not worthy. At least not at this point.  
  
Love, love, love, love,  
  
X  
When Kim received this message, it make her heart pound more furiously than ever. He was in love with her, whoever he was. She needed to know. She needed to know who this boy was who needed her so desperately.  
  
More soon.  
  
~Moonchild 


End file.
